Incomplete
by KandiCorpse
Summary: Third story. One shot. TatsukiOrihime. Warning: Death,suicide,murder,lesbians.


---------------------------------_Incomplete_---------------------------------

Author's Note: One shot. Orihime and Tatsuki. Dramatic, very dramatic. Lesbian dramatics are always fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, and never will. How sad, I know.



Orihime lay on the ground, covered in blood. Why? Why the hell did this have to happen to her Orihime? Tatsuki hit the snow speckled ground hard with her bloody fist, crying softly. The battle had been long and bloody, but in the end, she still lost Orihime. So hard she tried to keep Orihime alive. But…but from all the fighting, all the blood loss, all of everything she became too weak and fell to the ground. Tatsuki looked up at the soul reaper, the one who had done this.

"Renji-sama…..why?" Tatsuki growled, tears staining her blank emotionless eyes. Renji had no expression on his face, other then sadness.

"I…I didn't want to damn it Tatsuki! It was an order." He replied, not able to look at her.

Tatsuki ran her fingers over Orihime's pale dead face and stood, grabbing her sword. She ran at Renji, who was caught off guard. She directly hit him in the chest, and he stumbled backwards. He coughed up blood and growled, obviously consumed with hatred and sadness.

"I'll be leaving you to your dead lover." He hissed evily, disappearing.

Years later, Tatsuki stood in front of her mirror. Her expression hadn't changed since that day. It was sad and emotionless, yet confused but knowing everything at the same time. She had become stronger by training with Urahara, and had killed Renji without one thought of him being forced to do it. It was his entire fault she was alone in this world. Tatsuki forced herself to look at the picture of her and Orihime that was put on the bathroom wall. She swore she could remember everything from that day….

"_Tatsuki come on! Today's supposed to be about pride and free choice!" Orihime's voice rang happily as they ran through the grounds of the pride fest. Tatsuki had a beautiful rainbow shirt on and black shorts. Her usual. Orihime was wearing a tight white and black shirt with a rainbow on the front, her beautiful long orange hair sway softly in the wind. She had a few rainbow clips and such in her hair. They had also put some rainbow streaks in her hair just for the day. Someone had said they were a lovely couple and asked if they could take a picture of the two, which Orihime and Tatsuki agreed to. When they got a copy of the pictures, they were so happy that they sent them to everyone they knew. _

Tatsuki smashed her first onto the sink, crying heavily now.

"I really miss your hair in my face. Anywhere you're anything's taste, and I think you should know this…you deserve much better then me." She cried, falling to the floor and curling up in a ball.

"Tatsuki…? Tatsuki wake up..." called the faintness of a soft kind voice.

Tatsuki's eyes opened slowly, looking up at what she thought was a hallucination.

"O-Orihime.." she called out, reaching for her lover's face.  
But as always, the same thing happened. She touched Orihime's face, they were about to kiss, but suddenly Orihime burst out with horrible wounds and blood gushing from her arms and chest.

"T-Tatsuki help me." She would always cry out to Tatsuki, making the dream even worse.

"I can't! No! Get…get away. I can't I can't I can't! "She cried, trying to run from her bleeding love.

Tatsuki woke on the cold floor of the bathroom and sighed. She could taste her own stale tears, which was a usual thing for her. She looked at the picture again and sighed.

"Incomplete." She whispered into the darkness of the apartment, knowing she was alone.

Two months later, Tatsuki killed herself. She had hung herself right in front of Ichigo's house. She wrote a note to him and it read

_**Dear everyone,**_

_**Don't miss me. I need to be with my love. My Orihime. I need to love her forever and ever. I've gone to a better place where she is and I can be happy with her. You were all so kind to me, but there was nothing left for me here. I needed to be with my everything…**_

_**My Orihime. Tell Urahra I said thank you for all the training, and remember to get Rukia to tell Renji down in Soul Society that I hope they murder him.**_

_**Love,  
Tatsuki**_

_**(the one who couldn't last)**_

---------------------------------+Finish+------------------------------


End file.
